The rationale of this cross-cultural research project has been: to test the hypothesis that human beings share a common affective meaning system; to construct comparable and efficient semantic differentials for measuring the affective dimensions of "subjective culture" - values, attitudes, stereotypes and beliefs; to apply such pan-cultural semantic differentials and other techniques to a variety of psycholinguistic research problems across a matrix of human communities varying both linguistically and culturally and to compile an Atlas of Affective Meanings. The goals of this project are: to relate the findings to both interpretive commentary of colleagues in these communities and the relevant literature, as well as to other social indicators of a cross-cultural nature; to develop methods for getting at other aspects of meanings and test for the universality of the semantic features suggested, as well as their behavioral correlates; and to devise procedures for studying relations between prelinguistic, perception-based cognitions and the processes of sentence understanding, and creating, including investigation of the progressive development of (presumably) universal semantic features cross-linguistically.